


I'm Not Sorry

by m7storyteller



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Carly Jacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulu goes to the wrong person to get some sympathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Sorry

Carly was in her office at the MetroCourt, going over paperwork when Lulu came in, tears streaking down her cheeks.  At the look on her young cousin's face, she laid her pen down on the page she was studying, and looked at her, "What happened?"

"I didn't know where else to go.", Lulu choked out, reaching for a tissue from the box that Carly kept on her desk, "I can't go to my dad or Tracy, because they never cared much about Dante.  Lucky, he's got all this mess with Elizabeth, Nikolas, and the baby going on..."

"Lulu, what happened?", Carly asked, coming around to sit down in the chair beside her, "What did Dante do?"

With a sniff, Lulu looked at her, "I found him in bed with Brooklyn."

"Oh, honey.", Carly nodded her head in symapathy, "When did that happen?"

"Just now, a few minutes ago.", Lulu replied, reaching for another tissue, "I don't understand why he did this, I thought we were in a good place.  Things were going so great, and now...Maxie was right."

Carly frowned, "About what?"

"She said I should enjoy my happiness while I had it, because it could always go away in the blink of an eye.", Lulu answered, dabbing at her eyes.

"She's right.", Carly agreed, "It sure can."

"But why, Carly?", Lulu asked, "Why would he do this?  With her?"

Carly sighed,  "Because he is a man, and he is his father's son.  They can't stay away from those girls from Bensonhurst."

"It still hurts.", Lulu sighed, "I love him, Carly."

"I know.", Carly said, hugging Lulu, "It's awful when someone you love and care about betray you.  Hurts like hell when it happens, all the pain of knowing what they did.  Then the pain, the betrayel, it turns into anger, and from there, it turns into the need to make them pay.  To make them hurt as much as you do, if not worse."

"I don't want to hurt him, I just...I want to know why it happened.  Was it something I did?  Something I didn't do?", Lulu sniffed, tears filling her eyes once more.

Rubbing her hand down Lulu's back, Carly sighed, "Maybe it's karma."

"Karma?", Lulu repeated, "For what?"

"For all the hurt and pain you caused when you decided to side with Dante.  Instead of helping the ones that have loved and cared about you over the years, you chose him over your family.  Not only did you hurt me, Sonny, and Jason, you hurt Michael, Lulu.  Michael, who was innocent in all of this.  You trusted Dante over me, to do what was best for my son.", Carly said, moving back to sit down behind her desk, "I couldn't let you think that it was okay, to betray me like that."

"Carly...", Lulu began, only to stop when she saw the gleam in her eyes, "I..."

"You.", Carly laughed, "You came to me, begging me to stop Jason from hurting Dante.  You begged me to stop him, like I had begged you to help me protect my son.  I did help you, Lulu, but you didn't realize that Jason wasn't the one you should have been worrying about."

Smiling as her cousin realized what she was telling her, Carly continued, "Isn't it funny?  The one person you counted on is the one person that set it all in motion.  Kind of like you did to me."

Lulu's mouth opened and closed a few times, "But..."

"But nothing, Lulu.", Carly said, "You come here looking for sympathy, for someone to care, but I don't.  I can't care that Brooklyn did exactly what I was paying her to do, and got Dante into bed.  The pain that you feel, that doesn't even measure to the pain that I feel, pain you caused.  If there is anyone to blame, blame yourself Lulu.  You made your bed and now you get to lay in it.  Don't come here expecting me to feel sorry for you.  I'm not sorry, because you're getting what you deserve.  Now, get the hell out of my office."

Watching Lulu scurry out of her office, Carly picked up her phone, "Hi, this is Carly Jacks, and I'd like to make a transfer of funds.  The recipient?  Brooklyn Ashton.  The amount?  One hundred twenty-five thousand dollars.  As soon as possible.  I can wait."

Carly grinned, nodding her head, "I know it's a lot of money, but it's worth every penny."  
 _  
_


End file.
